1. Technical Field
This invention relates to launching apparatuses and, more particularly, to a handheld balloon launching apparatus for assisting a user to propel a plurality of filled water balloons along a predetermined trajectory.
2. Prior Art
Toy balloons are typically made from latex rubber or similar expandable material, and are usually filled with air or other gas for use as a toy or decoration. Alternatively, many users desire to fill their balloons with water or other liquid so they may use them as “water balloons”, which can then be thrown to intentionally break or “explode” upon impact with a target as such as the ground, or an unfortunate playmate. Most users fill a water balloon by expanding the balloon opening (neck) over a sink faucet, hose bib, drinking fountain, or other pressurized water supply fitting. The user then opens the water supply valve so that the pressurized water fills the balloon with water to the desired volume, whereupon the user closes the water supply valve, removes the filled balloon from the fitting, and ties off and seals the neck of the water balloon for play.
One prior art example shows game participant enclosure for a water balloon game that includes a plurality of side walls and an overhead protector and water balloon engager supported by the side walls. The protector and engager includes a water balloon opening sufficiently large for a water balloon to pass therethrough from the interior of the enclosure and a plurality of water openings sufficiently small to prevent water balloons from entering the enclosure. A water balloon launcher is disposed within the enclosure such that water balloons are launchable through the water balloon opening. In one aspect of the invention, two such enclosures are positioned a selected distance from each other and water balloons are launched from one enclosure to the other to splash the participants in the opposing enclosure. Unfortunately, such an apparatus is complicated and time consuming to set up, and also requires a large amount of free space in which to set up the apparatus.
Another prior art example shows a tossing game apparatus and method utilizing a compactable shield launching device, including a base, a shield support pivotally mounted to the base, with a shield positioned on the shield support. A launching device may be supported independently or off of the shield support to create a solid or compactable launching device which is selectively positionable in both an extended position and a flat compacted travel position. A filling station is also described which is either solid or movable between an extended filling position and a reduced volume travel position. Unfortunately, such an apparatus is complicated to use and not easily transportable. Such an apparatus is difficult for youths and those with limited dexterity to easily use.
Accordingly, a need remains for a handheld balloon launching apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is simple and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and assists a user to propel a plurality of filled water balloons along a predetermined trajectory. Such an apparatus provides a new and exciting way to enjoy the classic game of water balloon toss. The apparatus conveniently provides a user with a fun and thrilling alternative to throwing water balloons by hand. The apparatus allows a user to effectively deliver a multitude of filled water balloons to a target without having to stop and refill more water balloons. The present invention is inexpensive, simple to operate, and designed for many years of repeated use.